Kid Icarus - Scorched
by Akii-Kun
Summary: Pit has given everything to Lady Palutena,but what happens when he finds out that she has kept a Dark Secret from him? This is my first Fanfiction,so please do try to keep the flames to a minimum. Will contain these shippings:PitxViridi & DarkPitxPhosphora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kid Icarus,if I did,I wouldn't wait 20+ years to make a sequel -_-**

Kid Icarus - Scorched  
Chapter One:Hell Hath No Fury...  
An Angel who can't fly is like a horse that can't run;  
An inconvenience to its owner and should just be put down. That's how Pit felt anyway. 20 years ago,he flung himself into the Sky,knowing full well what would happen to him. In order to deliver the final blow to a weakened,fleeing Medusa,Pit flew higher in the Sky then Angel before him. The moment his blade reached Medusa's throat,Lady Palutena's stone paralysis was cured,though,not without consequences. Pit's wings we burnt to a crisp. He would no longer be able to fly on his own,and even with help,he would only be able to be air bound for about 5 minutes. Palutena rushed to The Rewind Spring as quickly as she could. She dipped Pit's wings in the water,but was devastated to see the results. Though the Spring was able to heal his wings enough to allow him to live,his wings would never let him fly on his own again. Pit felt that he was barely an Angel anymore. Little did he know,that Lady Palutena was keeping a Dark Secret,one that would change their Relationship forever.

**Thanks for reading,eventually this will turn into a Romance/Adventure/Angst/What ever the Hell want soon. Stay Tuned! **

**P.S. Studies have shown that people who review/favorite have 300% more sex appeal **


	2. Chapter 2:Dove and Crow

Chapter 2:Dove and Crow

**Probably should've of put this in the summary,but this story contains A LOT of spoilers,so if you haven't played Kid Icarus:Uprising yet,they go and do so. Now,on with the show!**  
After the Battle VS. Hades,things around Skyworld got quiet. To show their appreciation,Lady Palutena and Pit offered Dark Pit a place in Skyworld,to which he reluctantly accepted. As much as they originally disliked each other,Pit and his Dark Doppelgänger shared a lot in common. They both had similar interests,and began to rub off on each other. Pit became noticeably more mature while Pitto learned to loosen up. They both spent whatever time they weren't Co-Commanding The Centurions, either in Skyworld's spacious library(they both had learned to read)researching ways to restore their flight or hanging out at Viridi's Palace where they would practice their abilities on more formidable opponents (i.e. The Forces of Nature's Baddie Lineup)

**BREAKLINE**  
In Skyworld's Living-quarters is where our story begins,as Dark and Light Pit are brainstorming new flying techniques.  
"What about Cardboard Wings and a Jet Fan?",questioned Pit.  
"One,there's no way cardboard wings would be able to hold you,with your Floor Ice Cream eating habits.",mocked Dark Pit.  
"Two,how in the Underworld are you going to power that Jet Fan?"  
"Alright alright,I get your point,but I don't see you coming up with anything.",Pit remarked.  
"We'll it's your fault we had to skip out on going to Library today,seeing as you were the one who lost that copy *My Immortal,and you didn't want have to pay the lost fees!",Dark Pit shouted.  
"I could've sworn I left it at Viridi's.",Pit whispered.

**Meanwhile,at Arlon the Serene's Living-quarters...**  
_Then he put his THINGIE_ _into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time._  
"Oh my,such explicit material in a novel for children!",exclaimed Arlon!  
**BREAKLINE**  
As Pit and Pitto(Can I just call him this from now on?)were on their way to Skyword's newest addition,"The Skyworld Arcade",with electricity that was from Zeus himself,as a present to Pit for saving the world from Hades,they managed to bump into a group of 5 Angelic Girls who were the members of the newly founded "Pit & Pitto Fan-club."  
"I can't believe it,both of them in the same place!",one of the shouted,prompting Pit and Pitto to cover their ears in pain.  
"Can you sign my Kid Icarus:Uprising Game?",one of the girls asked.  
"Pit,may you please marry me?",one girl that looked about Pit's age asked.  
All of a sudden,Pit got a REALLY cold chill down his spine. He turn around to see Viridi and Phosphora standing not far away,with Phosphora looking at Pit with a looked that said,"I'm reeeeaaaally sorry about what's about to happen",while Viridi was starring daggers at him and the girls.  
"Why don't the five of you go take a hike",said Viridi with anger dripping off of her words.  
In almost a millisecond,all five of the girls disappeared,just leaving the four of them.  
"We're heading to the Arcade if you girls wanna come",said Pitto breaking the silence,scared that if they stood there any longer,Viridi was going to strangle his brother.  
"Sounds great!",said Phosphora thinking the exact same thing Pitto was.  
As the four of them continued to the arcade,Phosphora and Pitto immediately began chatting while Viridi quietly kept a distance from Pit.  
'I don't know why she's so protective,I mean it's not like we're dating',thought Pit.  
But then it crossed Pit's mind for a second,  
'Do I want to date her?'  
'Of course not! She's Viridi,the cold hearted,mean spirited,cute...-I mean,gross,goddess.'  
Pit stopped thinking,as he thought it was only causing problems and confusion,and blamed his strange thoughts on one thing.  
Puberty.  
**So,this is my lame attempt at humor before I delve into the angst-y material. I may establish the relationships before I move on with the "Plot".  
Anyways,review would be lovely,it's my first fanfic,so I need that criticism.**

***My Immortal is a Harry Potter Fanfic from 2005 that is regarded as one of or the very worst fan fictions of all time.**

**Also,sorry for the "Explict" material,but I think that it's okay to leave this as a "T" rating for the time being.**


	3. Chapter 3:Plaster

Chapter 3:Plaster  
**Man,I'm cranking out these chapters,not sure if that's a good thing or bad o_0  
Anyways,I'm going to try to implement some plot elements in this chapter,so please don't mind if this chapter is particularly interesting. Also,I'm gonna be switching up the the POV's every now and then,starting,NOW!  
Viridi's POV**  
He always had that dumb smile plastered across his face. Whether he just got done telling a lame joke or slaying an enemy,he would always have a big wide grin. Except today. Yes,the happy go lucky angel that was always smiling,ear to ear,wasn't being sickeningly happy today. Actually,his eyes seemed empty(not that I was staring at his eyes or anything like that!)also. He certainly wasn't frowning,or pouting or anything like that,he just seemed...empty. I don't know why I'm still on this,especially given his,uh,attraction to the other gender recently, that has managed to get under my skin(seeing as he's able to notice every girl BUT me),but his lack of emotion just seemed,off putting. I tried asking Palutena if she had any knowledge of what was causing his strange behavior,but she simply said that he was fine and that it's in my best interest to leave him alone today. I don't know who she is,thinking she can keep me in the dark about something that's obviously upsetting Pit,but I will get to the bottom of this.  
**Dark Pit POV**  
"C'mon Pit,you can't be like this all day.",Dark Pit said,trying to cheer up his usually peppy light counterpart.  
"How does floor ice cream and a few rounds of Smash Bros. sound?",Pitto tried with a little more effort. He had no idea why Pit was ALWAYS sad on this day,it's been the same for the 3 years Dark Pit has been living with them. Seeing as his efforts were just being wasted,Pitto left Pit in solitude. As Pitto was walking down the corridor that led to the Throne Room of the Temple,he heard Palutena talking with someone.  
'I didn't know the Temple was having company today.',thought Dark Pit,as he stopped in his tracks. He thought that any disturbance between Lady Palutena and whoever she was conversing with would put on Stable Duty with Phox and Lux for the next month,which is something he vowed would never happen ever again. So,Dark Pit thought he'd do a little ease dropping,seeing as Pit was busy sulking at the moment.  
"How long do you think you can keep this from him Palutena?",and older male voice said with a little agitation in his voice.  
Do you really think he can go on like this,every single year,in this catatonic state?",the voice continued.  
"Poseidon,I hate this more than you,but do you really think that he would be any better knowing he sacrificed flight to save me?",Palutena exclaimed,assuming Pit and I were still in our Room.  
"No,I erased his memory for a reason,but even now,if I did tell him and restore his memory,he would renounce his allegiance to me and would become a rogue angel",Palutena continued.  
"No,as much as it kills me every single year,this catatonic state is the effect of erasing so many memories like that. He is going to be like this every single year,until the end of time and there's nothing neither you or I can do about it.",Palutena stated,obviously with pain.  
'Oh my gods,that's why he's always like this.',thought Dark Pit. 'What do I do,tell Pit? Is Palutena right about keeping Pit in the Dark about this? All I know is I need to tell someone about this to get another opinion on this before I take any action.',Dark Pit thought finally reaching the conclusion of the person he would tell. Someone that cares for Pit but is not part of Palutena's Army.  
The *Tsundere

**Real World: Skyworld I guess. Thanks for the reviews and favorites,It means a lot to mean. Also,chapter I tried to improve on my grammar. Also,if you enjoyed this story,please leave a review as it helps me improve and really brightens up my day.**

***A Tsundere is a character that starts out having a dislike for another character but then becomes "dere" which means "Lovey Dovey." You'll never guess who I'm referring to here,lol.**


	4. Chapter 4:Confession

Chapter 4:Confession

**This chapter is gonna be a bit longer then previous chapters. Not exactly a novel,but still,it's longer. Also,please leave a review as it helps my writing improve. On with the show!**  
"WHAT?!",shouted Viridi,as Pitto had just told her what he had eavesdropped a hour before.  
"It's true.",Dark Pit said,obviously with a lot of stress.  
"Just one thing before we continue...",said Viridi.  
"Why are you telling me this,since when do you care about Palutena or Pit's personal affairs?",questioned Viridi.  
"Don't be stupid.",exclaimed Dark Pit.  
"I may not act as caring as other people,but Pit's my brother and you and Phosphora are my friends."  
"I'm not a robot,I care about Pit,I just don't go flaunting my emotions."  
Viridi thought about how much Pitto has changed in 3 years.  
"I'm sorry,I shouldn't of questioned you,of course you care about Pit.",Viridi said apologetically.  
She paused to think for a moment before she continued talking.  
"As much as it's going to hurt Pit,he needs to know the truth,and we'd be terrible friends if we kept this from him any longer.",said Viridi,her tone a bit more hushed.  
"I agree,the only is problem is,how do we tell him?",questioned Dark Pit.  
"You don't have to",a slightly higher tone said".  
"Pit!",they both shouted in unison.  
"What are you doing here?",Viridi said in a quieter tone.  
"I can't remember anything before 12 AM.",said Pit in a state of shock from the information he just overheard.  
"I didn't see you in your bed,so I assumed you went outside. I walked to the stables to see that only Phox was gone,so I rode Lux assuming you had went here",explained Pit.  
"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this",whispered Viridi.  
"For *26 years,I've been being lied to.",shouted Pit,startling Dark Pit and Viridi.  
"But I remember it all,killing Medusa a second time,the heat of the Sun on my wings,and crashing to the ground",said Pit,not knowing what to feel.  
"The person I've given everything to has lied to me more than a quarter of a century."  
"Pit,I'm sure she had her reasons",said Dark Pit finally speaking up.  
"So instead of giving me a choice,she decides that erasing my memory completely would be better?",said Pit,sick to his stomach.  
"I need some air,I'll be outside.",said Pit emotionlessly.  
As soon as Pit went outside,Dark Pit spoke.  
"As much as Palutena was trying to protect him,she should've given him a choice,instead of wiping his memory without his consent."  
"I don't think he's gonna be able to make it back to Skyworld tonight,mind if we stay the night?",asked Pitto.  
"Of course not,you can sleep in the guest rooms",said Viridi shaking,on the verge of tears.  
"You alright?",questioned Dark Pit.  
"Yeah,I'm going to go talk to him,you go get set up,the bedrooms are first hall on the left,use one of the ones on the far right.",said Viridi.  
"Thanks Viridi,this means a lot to me,and I'm sure Pit will thank you in the morning.",Pitto said before he turned and walked down the hall.  
BREAKLINE  
Viridi found Pit in the garden staring at marveling at the vast amounts of flowers Viridi's Palace housed.  
"That's a lavender rose,a cross breed hybrid,my garden is the only place in the world where they grow.",said Viridi,slightly startling Pit.  
Pit didn't respond,so Viridi continued.  
"I told Pitto that you and him are welcome to stay the night if you wish",Viridi offered.  
After some silence,Pit finally spoke up.  
"My last name is Icarus.",he said confusing the Nature Goddess.  
"What?",Viridi said confused.  
"When Lady Palutena erased my memory,she didn't just remove how I lost my flight,she took out big chunks of my life.",Pit said.  
"When I was a child,Medusa attacked my village and killed me and my parents.",he said,shocking Viridi.  
"I got lucky,I was sent down to the Underworld,where Lady Palutena sent me a bow and a message before Medusa turned her to Stone.",Pit continued.  
"The Message said one thing,'Fight',and that's what I did,I used a bow a fought my way to Medusa where I got my revenge.",Pit said softly,obviously having trouble recalling so many memories at once.  
"I was made guard after I grew up and got some training,but back then I was able to fly with the Centurions.",Pit said finishing his story.  
"And you know the rest from there.",Pit said with his hair covering eyes,probably to hide his tears.  
That's when the unexpected happened.  
Viridi bursted out into tears.  
I'm so sorry,you should of never found out!",Viridi cried out,putting her face into Pit's chest,not wanting to cry in front of him.  
And then that's when the even more unexpected happened.  
Pit pulled Viridi's lips to his.  
It was a quick kiss,not lasting more then 5 seconds,but regardless,it was both of their's first.  
"I am so sorr-",Pit was cut off by Viridi.  
"It's alright,but if you don't mind,can we,uh...do it again?"  
And for the rest of the night,they kept each other company while admitting their true feelings for each other.

**I don't know of I'm any good at writing Romance,but I thought I did a decent job with Pit's backstory! ^_^**

**Also next chapter is gonna be a PittoxPhosphora chapter because I know I'm gonna get flames if I don't write them in soon.**

***20 years since "Of Myths and Monsters." + The 3 years Pit was a ring + this story takes place 3 years after Uprising equals 26 years.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Lightning

**Well,that took a while. Sorry for not uploading in a while,I had writer's block a diamond pickaxe couldn't break. Also,this chapter is a tad bit more graphic then previous ones. Nothing sexual,just lots of fluffy goodness. On with the show!**

Meanwhile,while Pit is busy with Viridi,we return to our darker dualtagonist...  
"Damn,I'm starting to really wish I asked for a lamp or something.",murmured Dark Pit as he was shuffling his way through the dark corridor.  
"I think this is the right room,not that I can really make sure."  
Pitto opened the door,only to see more darkness.  
"You know,for a "Dark Angel",I really have no night vision,do I?",Dark Pit questioned to himself.  
"Oh gods,I'm starting to become like Pit,I'm actually talking to myself."  
'Might as well sleep here,seeing as I'd probably just end up falling down if I tried to find another place.',Dark Pit thought to himself.  
Pitto felt his way around the rather large room,until he finally made his way to what felt like a bed.  
"I guess I'll just rest here for tonight.",Pitto said to himself.  
As he began to lay down,he felt around to find the blanket,when he grabbed something warm.  
"Hiya Tiger!",a familiar high pitched voice yelled.  
"Ah! Phosphora!",Dark Pit exclaimed,falling out of the bed.  
"Wow,I knew you had guts,but coming into a girls room while she's sleeping and grabbing on her,that takes some courage.",Phosphora said giggling.  
"I didn't mean to! I didn't know this was your room! You see,uh,I was trying to-",Phosphora cut him off.  
"Relax,you only grabbed my thigh,though I wish you would've been a bit more bold,it would've been much funnier."  
"Though,what are you doing in the palace so late at night,could you not stop thinking about me for a single night?",Phosphora continued flirting with him.  
"No.",Pitto said in a darker tone.  
"Pit is,well,having problems right now,so Viridi is talking to him.",Pitto finished.  
"Are you alright? How serious are these problems?",Phosphora questioned.  
So Dark Pit told Phosphora the entire story.  
"My gods,that's just heartless.",Phosphora spat.  
"How do you just erase someone's life like that?",she continued,enraged by what she had heard.

Yeah,I know.",Dark Pit mumbled.

"I just wish there was more I could do for him y'know? He's saved my ass on numerous occasions and I can't help him out on one of his worst days. Gods,I'm such a joke.",Dark Pit mumbled.

"The whole self pity thing isn't really isn't your style Pitto.",said Phosphora in a darker tone.  
"You told me Mistress Viridi was going to talk to him,so I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"But y'know,you sure are cute when you're pouting.",Phosphora teased much to Pitto's dismay.  
"You know you only flirt with me because you know it bothers me!",Pitto exclaimed.  
"Do I?",Phosphora whispered into Pitto's ear.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit Pitto.",Phosphora said,looking into Pitto's eyes.  
"Not that you can say you're not comfortable around me,seeing as I already called you 'Pitto' twice and you didn't even protest once.",Phosphora teased once more.  
"Stop Phosphora,I don't like where this is going."Pitto stuttered,obviously scared of what the Lightning Goddess was implying.  
"Oh stop kidding yourself,you **love **where this is going."said Phosphora inching towards Pitto's face.  
5 Inches.  
'Okay she's about 5 inches away from my face,she's probably just about to slap my back and say "Haha,just kidding" right? Right?'  
3 Inches.  
'Okay 3 inches,it looks like she's blushing,but I can't really make sure in the dark right?'  
1 Inch.  
'Okay this is bad,our noses are touching and she has her lips puckered. Do I want this? Well obviously I want this,but am I ready? Oh screw it,here goes nothing!'  
Finally their lips met,and already they were fighting for dominance. Their tongues attacking each others mouths. Pinning each other to the bed. Dark Pit resisted urges to go further then kissing,as he knew that even he wasn't that bold.  
Needless to say,it was a good night.

**Well,that happened. If you enjoyed the chapter,review it,as it helps me improve my writing. Also,feel free to leave an idea for the next chapter.**

**I love you all in the most inappropriate way possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**This chapter is a bit longer then the other ones,as I had to jam a lot of fluff in here before we move onto the more angst-y and action packed chapters. Thank you all for the kind reviews,really makes me feel like I'm doing a good job with my first fic.**

**Also,thoughts are in italics. On with the show!**

Pit woke up in the oddest of places.  
Seeing as Viridi is the Goddess of Nature,she must constantly be surrounded by it,and even sleep near it. So it only made since that her bed was carved into a tree. Pit found himself tangled in a twist of branches suspended in mid-air,hanging above Viridi's bed.  
'_Gods,what did we do last night?_',Pit thought to himself.  
'_Whatever,I can question that later. For now I have to focus on getting down. But how?_',Pit asked himself.  
'_I got it,I knew this'd come in handy!_'  
Pit took out a new weapon that he had designed himself and had created in Dynto's forge.  
He called it a "Dagger". It was designed to put the power of a blade into a much smaller form factor. Though it was a weaker version,so it was made for more "personal" kills as opposed to being used against entire army's. This dagger was modeled after "Palutena's Blade".  
'_Oh yeah,Lady Palutena._',Pit thought as his mood sank. Pit didn't know what he'd say to Lady Palutena when he saw her again. "Hey,thanks for erasing my memories so that you could turn me into a puppet."  
'Whatever,I have to focus on getting myself down.'  
Pit retrieved the blade from his pocket and cut the branches around him,careful not to be loud enough to wake the sleeping goddess beneath him.  
'_Almost there,one more branch,andddd...'_  
*SNAP*  
Pit fell from his suspension,about 40 feet,right on top of Viridi,though the fall was cushioned by pillows and blankets,so neither of them were hurt.  
'_Oh my Gods,I HAVE to have woken her up. She's gonna beat me to a pulp._'  
Viridi's eyes slowly opened up as Pit realized that he was laying on top of her,in a rather suggestive mind you,while both of them were in their pajama's.  
'_Goodbye world,it was awesome knowing you!_'  
Viridi tilted her head upward and her lips met Pit's,as they started to make out for what seemed like years,but lasted about 30 seconds.  
"Can we go back to sleep?",Viridi said sleepily.  
"Of course,uh,beautiful.",Pit said scared to offend her in any way.  
"Awesome.",Viridi said as she snuggled up next to Pit and resumed her sleep.  
'_I could REALLY get used to this!_',Pit thought before falling into slumber.  
**BREAKLINE**  
Meanwhile,we return to Dark Pit,who had spent the night in Phosphora's room. How this came to be,he would never know. He was just glad that he happened to choose the wrong room last night,otherwise this delightful turn of events might not of happened. Dark Pit thought back to the events that happened before his trip to her room.  
'_I wonder why Pit didn't come looking for me after he was done talking with Viridi.'_,he thought to himself.  
Though,he realized that he has more pressing worries at hand. He was laying next to a half naked girl,while he was shirtless with lipstick marks across his collarbone.  
As soon as Dark Pit tried sneaking away,he was pushed down against the headboard of the bed.  
"You were gonna leave with put giving me a goodbye kiss?",Phosphora fake pouted before slamming her face onto Dark Pit's.  
Suddenly,the memories of last night came back to him. Okay,so things may of gotten a bit hectic,but it's not like he went past 2nd base.  
Still,Dark Pit couldn't help but smile at the girl before him. It was no surprise that Dark Pit was more mature then his body would make one think. Him and Pit looked around 15-16 when they both have acquired the mentality of a young adult,maybe even more so for Dark Pit.  
Where as Phosphora,who had the body of someone in their late teens,roughly 18-19,had the maturity level of a 15-16 year old. Of course,the aging process for God's and Goddesses,even Angels,had a slowed down aging process that eventually stopped,seeing as they're immortal. It took about 5 years to equal a human growth year.  
Of course unlike Angels,God's and Goddesses could change their form whenever they pleased.  
Dark Pit wondered if he was only Phosphora's play thing,as he was developing feelings for her.  
"Hey Phosphora,do you like me?",asked Dark Pit.  
"Of course I like you,if I didn't,would I allow you to enter my bedroom,feel me up,and then sleep next to me?",Phosphora said,a bit hurt by Dark Pit's words.  
"I guess not,I just wanted to make sure,I mean it's not everyday an Angel and a Goddess share a,um,relationship like you and I.",stammered Dark Pit.  
"I recommend that we keep what we did last night private,seeing as if my father found out,he would turn you to dust.",giggled Phosphora.  
'_Wait a minute,the father of the Lightnig Goddess...no,no,it couldn't be'_,Dark Pit thought on disbelief. He turned his head to the left,only to see a photo of Phosphora smiling next to her father,Zeus.  
'_Oh my Gods,I'm going to die!_',thought Dark Pit before Phosphora made their lips collide again.  
'_You know,that whole "__**death**__" thing doesn't sound THAT bad._',thought Dark Pit.  
**BREAKLINE**  
After Pit and Viridi were done with their nap and Pitto and Phosphora were done with their make out session,both groups entered the Temple's gigantic dining hall where there was a long table,enough to sit at least 50,which was made from what seemed like trees,with cushioned formed logs being the chairs.  
To say that as soon Viridi and Pit met eye contact with Phosphora and Pitto,things got awkward,would be the understatement of the century.  
"Uh,hi guys,w-what's up.",stuttered Pit.  
"Not much,how are you feeling Pit?",questioned Pitto.  
"A lot better thanks.",said Pit.  
Things were silent for what seemed to be years,until Arlon finally called from the kitchen.  
"Who would like Breakfast?"  
In less then a millisecond,Pit and Pitto disappeared,leaving only a dust cloud behind.  
**BREAKLINE**  
"My my Master Pit,I had no idea you were so skilled in the culinary arts!",praised Arlon.  
"Thanks Arlon,though I don't think I compare with your abilities,finding so many ways to make vegetables not only edible,but also great tasting!",replied Pit.  
"Yes,Mistress Viridi is very picky about her food,though if you were to stay more nights,just imagine the dishes we could prepare!",exclaimed Arlon.  
All Pit could do was blush from the appraisal the servant/butler of Viridi,though if pit wasn't mistaken,he could've sworn that Arlon's words hinted that the mentioning of Pit residing in the Palace has come up before.  
"I think I can handle this from here,you should probably go get ready to eat.",said Arlon,snapping Pit out of his daze.  
"Oh thanks Arlon,I'll go do that.",said Pit,exiting the kitchen with Pitto in tail.  
**BREAKLINE**  
Pit and Pitto eventually found their way the Greenhouse,where they sat down to talk.  
"So Viridi? I'd be lying if I said I didn't see that coming.",mocked Dark Pit.  
"You and Phosphora? I'd be lying if I said I DID see that coming.",replied Pit.  
They sat in silence for a minute before Pitto finally asked.  
"So,are you going to confront Palutena?",questioned Pitto.  
"As soon as we're done with Breakfast.",said Pit plainly,knowing that he was eventually going to have to deal with the elephant in the room.  
"I'm sorry about all of this man,but things will turn out fine,they always do.",said Dark Pit,attempting to lift Pit's spirit's.  
"Of course,I mean,thing can't get much worse than this right?",said Pit.  
"Let's go inside,the girls are probably waiting for us.",said Pitto.  
Little did they know,things could and were going to get much worst,and that the easiest days were behind them.

**Foreshadowing! Mwhahaha! I'm the master of suspension of disbelief! (Not Really) If you enjoyed the story please Favorite/Follow and leave a review if you have any ideas or criticism.**

**I love you all in the most inappropriate way possible!**


End file.
